transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Union Fury Rises
Now with the team assembled, Minister Mortimer gives the newly assembled team their first mission... All Hell will break loose... Plot The Union Fury Reginald welcomes Zeke back to London, to which Zeke mentions that he misses home. Fan asks what their first mission as a team is, and Reginald hands them a file. As Zeke looks through the file, Reginald mentions that they need to "Smuggle" children out of Afghanistan and bring them to England. Zeke asks as to why, and Mortimer mentions that the Afghani President called upon him, that ISIS is attacking the Afghani Capitol of Kabul. Dick mentions that they won't make it through an entire army of terrorists. Zeke mentions that he chose people who he thought could exceed the limits. Dick mentions that he has fought terrorists, but more men were involved. Then, Tony Stark enters the meeting, and mentions that he's going to give the team some gear for their mission. He mentions that he had brought a spare Avengers Quinjet to help them travel to Kabul. Mortimer mentions that Stark will help make plans for the Union Fury's mission, and asks them to get to it asap. Within a hangar on the outskirts of London, Elizabeth begins to forge a hammer. Meanwhile, Stark approaches Zeke and hands him a temporary gift: Captain America's shield. Stark mentions that Captain America wanted to be there, but was booked to train recruits for S.H.I.E.L.D. Hilde then loads her gun, as she places small explosives in her satchel. Elizabeth then finishes forging the hammer and hands it to Bullet Man. Felipe asks what it is for, and Elizabeth mentions that it is for, and ELizabeth mentions that she managed to make a man-made version of Mjolnir for Felipe to use as a weapon, and mentions that like Mjolnir, it can control lightning. Aerobolt, Zanshi, Rogue Agent, and Guardian gear themselves up for their mission. Zeke then puts on his uniform, and grabs his weapons. Stark salutes the Union Fury as they prepare to board the Quinjet. The team boards the Quinjet, and Elizabeth sits in the pilots' seat, and the Quinjet takes off. Mortimer asks Stark if they'll be able to complete their mission, and Tony asks Mortimer to not question Stark Industries nor the Avengers. Kabul, Afghanistan Upon the voyage to Kabul, Zeke welcomes the Union Fury to the team, and mentions that the point of the job is to save and protect those in need. Zeke then mentions that they are going to war against a terrorist organization, and that things might get messy if they are caught in the middle of their mission. He then tells all that no matter what, they shall be proud to do what is right, for England, and for all. The Quinjet lands in Kabul, and Zeke orders the team to hide the Quinjet. They drive the Quinjet into a nearby warehouse, and Elizabeth activates the jet's cloaking function. Before the team exits the Quinjet, Zeke tells everyone that they need to disguise themselves as locals, to move around easier through the City streets. Before long, Zeke receives a call from the Afghani President, who mentions that a group of rebels who fight against Isis will be aiding them. Zeke then mentions that he is heading to the Capitol now to speak to the President. Before Zeke leaves, he turns to his teammates and tells them to find somewhere to hide in the City. Arthur assumes command and he leads them away, as Zeke heads towards the Capitol Building. On the other side of the City, an Afghani woman enters a home, where the children are being held to hide them from Isis. The woman tells them to keep quiet, as an Isis squad passes by the home. The Isis squad begins to ransack the neighboring home, eventually killing its inhabitants, before moving on. The woman places a flag on the door, symbolizing Isis, and the squad commander orders them to skip that home. Capitol Zeke arrives at the gates of the Capitol Building, only to find an entire SquadRON guarding the Building, he then turns around and enters a building and climbs its stairs. He then looks over the wall and sees a sewer leading into the Buildings' inner walls. He then climbs down the stairs and looks for a sewer line. He finds one, but hides as he hears Isis soldiers coming. After they pass by, he enters the Sewers and begins to run into the Building's Inner Walls. Inside, he makes his way to the President's Office. In the Office, the President greets Zeke to Afghanistan. Zeke asks why he contacted Mortimer. The President mentions that Isis is searching for the most intelligent children in Afghanistan and killing them, because they don't want people to deviate from their goals. He then goes on to mention that majority of the children are female, and mentions that Isis especially hates smart women. Zeke then asks the President why England, and the President mentions that despite a little terrorism in London, it'll be safer there, then in Kabul. Zeke tells the President that he won't let him down, before leaving. In Search of Aasif Ackbar Zeke contacts Arthur and tells him to search for "Aasif Ackbar", the leader of the rebels. Zeke regroups with the Union Fury outside a store, and orders them to split up. Zeke and Hilde check a nearby Bar, only to find no one. Felipe and Fan scout the bazaar, but find no one. Meanwhile, Georgio and Elizabeth scout by the Arena, and come across soldiers. They pass by the soldiers, who then turn around and hold knives up to their necks. Then, Aasif approaches them and asks who they are. Georgio asks who he is, and Aasif tells him. Georgio mentions that they are from London, and they are there to take the children back to London. Aasif lets the pair go, and Georgio contacts Zeke. Aasif tells them to meet at his home, which is a mile from the Arena. Aasif then orders the pair to follow him. Zeke then travels with Hilde to find the other members, before heading to Aasif's home. Zeke and Hilde reunite with Dick, who nearly mistakes them for Isis soldiers, and nearly shoots them. Both are reunited when Fan and Felipe arrive. Both then make their way to the Arena. In Aasif's home, Aasif's men escort the Union Fury in. Zeke and Aasif shake hands. Zeke asks Aasif if he knows where the children are, and Aasif mentions that they are in a home five miles from their position, due West. Zeke then asks Aasif if he'll lead them to the location, and Aasif agrees to lead them there. Aasif grabs his gun, and asks the Union Fury to follow him and some of his men. Five Mile walk As they walk through a neighborhood, Aasif warns the team that several members of Isis hide in the nearby homes, and tells them to be careful. As they walk out of the neighborhood, Fan asks why they are there, and Zeke tells her and the rest of the team that the children are the smartest in all of Afghanistan, and Isis doesn't want them to give Afghanistan hope of defeating Isis. The team passes by a warehouse, that Elizabeth stares at. She spies an Isis Commando, who does nothing. Zeke tells Elizabeth to hustle, and Liz listens. The commando walks into the warehouse, where he warns his commanding officer that he spotted some unusual people outside, passing by. The Commander orders some soldiers to follow them, to see where they are going. Then, a commando begins to assemble a team of five men. The men then exit the building, with guns in their hands. Aasif then leads the team to the home, where Aasif asks to come in, and the woman asks for the code. Aasif gives the code, and the woman lets them in. Though, from not far away, an Isis commando spots them entering the house. The commando then contacts the Officer, and the Officer tells them to remain there, and that he is coming to see what those people are up to. The Children Inside the home, Zeke takes off his cloak, as does the rest of the Union Fury. Zeke orders Liz to do a head count, and Elizabeth mentions that they are 17 children. Zeke orders the children to start packing their bags, as they leave immediately. Hilde asks how they are going to get them back to the Quinjet unseen, and Zeke mentions that they'll have to pray on God, and luck. After the children finish packing, Zeke then tells everyone that they leave immediately, and he puts his cloak back on. He opens the door and walks out of the home. As soon as he steps out the door, several members of Isis point their guns at Zeke. Zeke then tells the team that they've been discovered... TO BE CONTINUED... Breakout Zeke orders Bullet Man to get Elizabeth back to the Quinjet to prepare for takeoff, before grabbing the American Shield and prepaing to face off Isis soldiers. Bullet Man grabs Elizabeth and races out of the house. Meanwhile, Zanshi and the rest of the team guard the children, as several Isis soldiers break in from upstairs. The woman is killed by a soldier, while Aasif kills that soldier. Zeke orders everyone to move out, as he kills some Isis soldiers. Zanshi, Commando, Rogue agent, Aerobolt, and Guardian begin to shoot at soldiers, as the children follow. Bullet Man returns and uses his hammer to send a soldier flying, saving Zeke from being stabbed from behind. Zeke and Dick then retreat into a building and climb to the third floor. Zeke orders Dick to cover them as they fight their way through Isis lines. Dick accepts the order and prepares his sniper rifle, as Zeke calls him "Chris Kyle". Dick mentions that he uses Bws and Arrows too, as Zeke leaves and calls Dick "Legolas". Dick flips Zeke off. Arthur asks Aasif to take the children to the Quinjet, but Aasif mentions that he doesn't know where the Quinjet is. Arthur mentions that it is hidden in a warehouse, at the airport. Aasif then leads the children away from the Isis soldiers, as Zeke reunites with Hilde and both begin to kill Isis soldiers together. Guardian and Rogue Agent shoot several Isis commandos, as Zanshi slices them, and Zeke and Hilde assault them. Dick notices an Isis sniper about to target the children, and snipes him. Hilde tosses a grenade upon the Isis soldiers, killing five. She then unleashes her gun Schnellfeuer upon the soldiers. Meanwhile, Bullet Man bashes his hammer on several soldiers heads, killing them. Zeke orders everyone to slowly make their way to the Quinjet. Dick leaves the building and jumps across building tops towards the Arena and sets up his Bow and Arrows and begins shooting Isis soldiers with them. Run! After Rogue Agent kills an Isis soldier, he and Zanshi begin to kill every Isis soldier they pass as they flee. They are cornered by a small squad, though the soldiers are simultaneously killed by Aasif's men, who begin to fight back. Meanwhile, Hilde is knocked to the floor by a soldier, and grabs out her combat knife. She then flips up, plunges herself onto the soldier, and stabs him in the chest as Zeke grabs the shield and flips over Hilde. Meanwhile, Aasif and his men find the Quinjet, which Elizabeth begins to prepare to flee. As a soldier begins leding children into the Quinjet, he is shot and killed by an Isis commando. Aasif orders his men to guard the Quinjet, as children begin to board. Dick manages to spot the Quinjet from another building top and notices Isis attacking the warehouse. Hew then sets up his sniper and begins shooting Isis soldiers. Rogue Agent and Zanshi make it to the warehouse, and begin slaughtering Isis soldiers. Rogue Agent and Zanshi manage to board the Quinjet, but are followed by Aerobolt, who asks where the rest of the team are. Ambush Zeke, Hilde, Arthur, and Bullet Man run towards the Warehouses' direction, and Zeke orders Felipe to take Arthur to the Quinjet. Felipe grabs Arthur and speeds away. Zeke and Hilde run down an alley, and are surrounded by Isis commandos. They back into a home, and Zeke mentions that they are not going to make it out. Hilde then grabs her gun and shoots at the wall, making a new exit. They run towards the Capitol building, which the surrounding tanks begin to aim for them. Hilde tosses a pipe bomb, which causes a tank top to bust open. Zeke and Hilde board the tank and toss the soldiers out. As Zeke drives the tank, Hilde fires mortar shells. Back at the Warehouse, Bullet Man drops off Arthur, and goes back for Zeke and Hilde. Arthur asks if everyone is okay, and Liz mentions that they still need Zeke, Hilde, and Felipe. A horn sounds, and Aasif mentions that that is not good. Arthur asks what it means, and Aasif mentions that it means that they are about to be bombarded by all the current Isis forces in Kabul. Aasif tells them to prepare for a siege. The Union Fury exit the Quinjet and go to the upper catwalks of the warehouse. Arthur tells them to guard the warehouse at all costs. Siege Bullet Man searches for Zeke and Hilde, though is shot at by the incoming Isis forces. He then runs back to the Warehouse, and tells the team that several tanks, bombers, snipers, and all types of gunmen are coming. Arthur then grabs a bazooka from a rebels' hands. Nearby, Zeke and Hilde hear the horn, and Zeke says that that can't be good. Zeke begins to drive the tank towards the Warehouse. The Isis Officer orders everyone to assault the warehouse. They make it to the warehouse, and points towards the fore-coming Isis legion. Zeke tells Hilde to prepare, and Hilde begins firing mortar sheels upon Isis. As Zeke prepares to stop the tank, the tank rolls over a landmine, damaging the tank treads. Zeke and Hilde exit the tank and run into the warehouse. Zeke orders everyone to fire. The rebels and the Union Fury fire upon Isis, though several rebels are killed by Isis. Zeke turns to Elizabeth and tells her to get back to the Quinjet. When Elizabeth boards the Quinjet and activates it, the doors to the warehouse collapse. Liz contacts Zeke, who then rips the bazooka out of Arthur's arms and runs down to the warehouse and fires upon the debris. The debris is demloished, and Zeke orders everyone to board the Quinjet. As everyone makes their way to the Quinjet, Zeke saves Aasif from being killed by a mortar shell. The Quinjet begins to roll out and take off. As the Quinjet begins to accelerate, a child falls off. Zeke grabs the child and races after the Quinjet. He tosses the child onto the Quinjet, as Isis soldiers make it to the runway and begin to chase Zeke. Zeke then uses his grappling hook to attach himself to the Quinjet. Zeke asks for the Schnellfeuer, and Hilde drops it, and Zeke grabs it. The Quinjet takes to the air, and Zeke begins firing upon Isis soldiers. He places the Shield at his feet to guard him form bullets. A rocket trooper then launches a rocket at Zeke. The rocket hits the shield, and causes Zeke to fly into the Quinjet's ceiling. Zeke manages to free himself and grabs a bazooka from the Quinjet's flooring. He aims it at the Isis soldiers and fires. The rocket hits the Isis soldiers, killing several of them. Zeke mentions that that was for Manchester. Georgio contacts Aasif, and Aasif mentions that all his men are dead, but will survive. As the Quinjet flies away, Zeke tells the children that they are being taken to London for a better life, and good men died to ensure that. Mission Accomplished Upon return to London, Reginald congratulates Zeke on a mission well done. Zeke thanks Mortimer, who mentions that he has another mission for them. He mentions that the Serbians stole a experimental weapon, that they need to steal back. Reginald mentions the weapon as "The Fracture Bolt". Zeke then orders the Union Fury to prepare for their next mission... Featured Characters TBE Episode Casualties TBE Notes TBE Soundtrack * "Warriors" by Imagine Dragons